The Tales of Ice
by D.E. Drabbles
Summary: After a thousand years of his time, a new world was created. It preserved him, the ice. A curse that made him live until this time, a curse he hated. It made several changes in his body, but it never infected his sanity; seeing the world in new ways. Meeting people who helped him, and gave him another purpose to live for. (Contains Fubblegum and Finnceline )
1. Prologue

**The Tales of Ice**

_**Prologue**_

"_A story of a new, where two will find a way_

_to break the curse with all disperse."_

**xxx**

It was cold. No one was to be sure if ever anyone could've survived the temperature of the atmosphere. I t was also unknown of unto who or what have caused the outbreak of ice on that certain area. A place where no one dared to walk at; some say it was haunted. Not even the king of Ice, himself, would roam and claim it as his own, for the feeling of being there was utterly different. Deathly different. Deeper into the figures of ice, an odd silhouette was seen. It was seen not by many, but only by few. No one really knew what that shadow, that trick of the light, that frozen being actually was; and no one cared.

As time grew old, surroundings evolved. Creatures and other beings soon came to life, and festered into this planet. Humanity was of no hope. Magic came to arise, and fantasies came to reality. Ever since the Mushroom War did its duty, the world never became as it was before. New kingdoms were built and new legacies were born. Peace had made its way to the path, and fairness emerged. No matter how plenty the rulers of this land we speak of were, they would somehow seem to get along.

The Land of Ooo, where beings roam free. A place of wonder and adventure, a place of magic, of where everything seemed to have the possibility of happening. A place of freedom and happiness. But, there was one place where things didn't seem to be jolly. The place where the ice from the past still remained. It was far from the Ice Kingdom itself, very far. Past the grasslands, and the Candy Kingdom. A place hidden by the darker forests of Ooo. Where coldness never died, and where a life was to be revived. The very spot where our tale will begin.

**xxx**

**Author's Note: Hey dearies! I want you peeps to know that this isn't an Ice King story or anything. Sorry if you wanted it to be one ;_; **

**It's a story about Finn :) With Finnceline and Fubblegum. I wrote this to satisfy all readers' thirsts for these two shippies!  
Love you guys! I wrote this for you peoples  
**

**chuuu~**


	2. The Taste of Freedom

**Chapter 1**

**The Taste of Freedom**

**xxx**

Cold air were polluting everywhere in this location. Tiny forms of minty snow where floating freely into the cold air. In the deepest of sights, a huge bar of deformed ice stood. If one would observe closely, with ease and with focus, one could definitely see the figure of a man inside the bar of ice. The body was preserved by the ice; _it_ made sure that whatever was inside would still be able to sustain life once _it _would set him free.

In a few split seconds, the huge ice bar soon began to attain cracks on certain parts. As it made its soft and gentle crackling sound, cold snow fluttered. The crack soon began to widen and grow fiercer, until the upper part had completely cracked itself off of its original position. And what it was hiding, was indeed a man; half of his lower body were still being occupied by the freezing ice. He had icy blonde hair, it almost looked like snow; gently covering the upper corner of his closed eyes. The man was wearing a dark blue long sleeved top that were folded up to his elbows. Cold air of breaths came out of his nose. The color of his skin seemed rather pale and icy, than usual. In his right hand, he wore a ring; a pure gold colored ring.

The lower parts of the cold ice soon began to shatter. The body of the man fell on the icy floor, causing him to gain a slight feel of consciousness. Seeing nothing but whiteness, smelling no odor nor scent. He was lost and weak, not knowing where he was. He fluttered his heavy lids, showing the color of his squinted eyelids. He had glimmering dark blue eyes that would give a person a rude attitude of staring at him straight to the eyeballs. He shifted uncomfortably and looked around, seeing the sights that surrounded him. Slowly, he stood on his two weak legs; walking towards the ice he came from. He grabbed a brown sling bag that looked ragged but yet trusted, and capable enough to carry the materials it contained. He groaned, as he saw the golden ring attached on his right forefinger. It seemed to have a grip on its location, not having the want of it to let go of him. Gaining back his senses, the man wore the sling bag; and began to walk out of the icy chambers.

The moment he got out, he breathed heavily; inhaling the fresh air he longed to be with. He saw the world not as it was before. '_I wonder what had happened._' He thought to himself observing the very different land he was walking on. Flowers that looked as if they were rare, creatures that appeared to look like aliens. He rubbed his forehead, and sighed heavily. Who knew what kind of adventure awaited him? Even though he was being fenced by weird off-springs, he didn't dare stop his tracks; the man kept walking and walking, until he eventually got the feeling of a belly's rumble. '_What the? How could this be? Am I hungry?_' He questioned to himself gently rubbing his stomach. Although you would say he had the body of limp old man, well, he didn't; instead, he had the body of a young man. He was fit, with all around muscles, but they weren't the barbaric buff kind. The stranger soon wandered off, looking for anything edible for him to occupy. He then made his way to the grasslands, seeing no trees of any such. All he saw was one very odd looking tree; it looked huge, and unusual. It had windows, and a little door. What surrounded it were things that he found very familiar. Out of curiosity, the young lad walked his way towards the things he saw. He crossed his arms, and scratched his hairless chin, all the while picking up a small piece of a computer chip on the pile of it. He carefully placed it back, and walked to the door. Knocking gently, hoping for questions to be answered. In the small window, he saw a little robot peeping its sights on him.

"Who are you?" A voice from the opposite side spoke. The voice sounded old, raggy and yet experienced.

"Oh. You may address to me as Finn. It's a pleasure to be of your acquaintance." The man replied with his deep, soft, tender and quite silky voice.

"Are you evil, Finn?" The voice questioned.

"Most certainly not. Are you?" Finn replied with a small smile on his face.

"No." The voice said, slowly opening the door. Finn had a calm look on his face; he was excited to see the first person he had spoken to from his breakthrough from the ice. He saw a yellow brownish dog with wide eyes. The dog sniffed, at Finn's scent, familiarizing his odd aura. "What are you? Are you like the Ice King's son or something?" The dog added. Finn's eyes widened, and his brows furrowed.

"Ice King? I beg your pardon. I am no son of this _king of ice_ you speak of." He replied with a hint of smiling in his voice.

"Okay... Well, I'm Jake the Dog. It is uhh nice to meet of your umm acquaintance." Jake said, holding out his hand to the stranger, who gladly shook it. "You can come in if you like." He added giving him a signal to enter his domain.

"Thanks." Finn replied following Jake. As he entered, a little blue green robot caught his eye. It seemed to be sitting perfectly still, until it saw Jake and immediately ran to his side.

"Pssst. Jake? Is he the Ice King's son?" The robot whispered. Jake's eyes furrowed, and a smile began to grace his face.

"D'aaaw. Beemo, I think this dude's a trusty guy." Jake whispered back, giving Beemo a pat on the head. "He's name's Finn, by the way." He added.

"I mean no offense, but. Are you a talking dog? And your friend there, is he a robot?" Finn asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm Jake the magical awesome Dog. And this is, Beemo." Jake replied, pointing at his friend. Finn's eyes widened as he then realized that he was no longer walking at the earth he used to know. "Uhh, Finn? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, buddy. Don't worry we ain't no ghost, man." The talking dog replied.

Finn breathed heavily, as thoughts and fear crashed through his head. He didn't exactly know what to do; especially since it was hard indeed to think with an empty stomach. He sighed heavily, not wanting himself to faint; for he knew this was coming for him. "What year is it, Jake?" Finn questioned as he swallowed.

"Ueh. Year? Well, I'm not exactly sure. But umm..." Jake walked to a calendar and flipped some pages. "I think, it's about, one thousand and seventeen years passed the Mushroom War. Yeah, that's it." He said out of finality as he scratched his chin.

"Mushroom War? What is that, some kind of nuclear explosion?" Finn questioned.

"I'm not really sure, but, I think so." Jake replied scratching his upper left ear with his hand. Beemo, the robot, jumped off of Jake and decided to join the conversation.

"The Mushroom War was the very reason why humans had gone to extinction." Beemo blurted out with its little robot accent.

"So, Finn. What are you like, uhh mutant snow man or something?" Jake asked the newly found friend.

"What? Am I that pale?" He murmured. "Well, no. I'm uhm uh." Finn stuttered, for he knew that he couldn't possibly tell him the _truth_. The truth, of him having a half part of being a human.

"So, what? Are you like Jack Frost's cousin or something?" Jake again asked him in an annoying manner, but not offensively.

"No. I don't even think Jack has a cousin... Well, actually I-I am a being that can control ice and what not." Finn muttered as he let out a cool breeze of ice from his left hand. It was true, he can control ice. In fact that was the very reason why he had survived the great Mushroom War. It was because of the _ice._

Jake's eyes widened. "I knew it! Dude, you are so cool! Literally!" The dog yelled punching the air. "But you're not related with the Ice King? Aren't you?"

"Ice King?" Finn asked.

"Oh. Never mind." Jake said wailing his hand through the air freely. "It's almost time for lunch, Finn. Wanna stay for a while, man?" He added with a warm tone. Finn smiled at this.

"Sure, thank you."

The two gentlemen, together, ate their meals for the hour of lunch. Jake had made something Finn had never ever heard of nor tasted, it was his Everything Burrito. Finn didn't want to act rude and to question his ways, so he simply ate his meal with proper manner. He didn't eat it savagely; in fact he ate it like a trained well-being. Jake noticed his features and attitude. His diction and scent; the way he spoke, the way he introduced himself.

"Do you know any princesses?" Jake asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm? Well, not in particular though. I know few, but I don't think they'd be here." Finn answered taking a small bite of his burrito.

"Lay it on me, man. I know every dame in this pile hole." Jake said munching his homemade meal.

"What day is it today?" Finn asked out of the topic.

"Today, is err, Frostday. Yeah." Jake answered unsurely.

"Don't you mean, Friday?" Finn again asked with doubt.

"Well, it was called Friday before; but now it was replaced as Frostday. Because of this day being the time when that strong outbreak of ice suddenly released itself from who knows what." Jake said.

"Frostday?" Finn murmured to himself. He then knew that, that day was the day that the ice wrapped itself into him. That wretched day, that destroyed his means of living. The very reason why he is where he is at this current moment. He sighed again heavily, and scratched his forehead.

"What's wrong, Finn?" Jake asked with a hint of concern. "You know what, you're knew around here aren't you, dude?"

"Yes, well, sort of." Finn replied running his fingers through his hair because of the stress he was feeling.

"Do you want me to show you around, buddy? I mean, you seem heavily _problemed_. I bet there are a few peeps here that could fix you up." Jake suggested. "You know what, Finn? Even though I've only met you for this super quick moment, I feel sort of different. It's like I trust you or something."

Finn gazed at Jake's brotherly eyes, and smiled worriedly. One thought made through his mind. One thought that seemed to brighten up his day.

'_I've spotted a friend._'

* * *

**Author's note: Hey peoples, Rachel here :] again...**

**I just want you dude's to know that, this isn't the Farmworld Finn story kind of things. This story has a TOTALLY different plot. I'm sorry if you're disappointed of this not being a Farmworld Finn thingy :'( I really am. And also for my mistakes ;_;**

**This is actually about Finn being newbie here in the Land of Ooo. Btw, he is 18 here, well yeah. The rest you'll know in the story ;) As the story goes, the more of his past will be revealed :D **

**Story contains: Finnceline, Fubblegum and Jake x Lady :]  
Should I put in Flinn? Finn x FP? Tell meee!**

**I love you guys! Thanks for the read! I'll update every Fridays (lol Frostday *wink* *wink*) or Saturdays. **

**Tell me if you dudes liked it please I need a review! **

**One Review=One Inspiration chuu~**

***hands out potato chips and coke* :]**

**Keep awesome dearies!**


	3. Knowing Strangers

**Chapter 2**

**"Knowing Strangers"**

* * *

**xxx**

As the warm sun settled, Finn chose to watch it. He observed it, briefly taking down mental notes of its actions. He noticed it having the same movements as it was before; all the while staring blankly at the sunset while too standing on the balcony, Finn began to daydream. Remembering his past.

**_..._**

_See a young man, sitting under an apple tree, reading a book about science. He was surrounded by what looked like a field of wide meadows. By the side of the tree, his black horse, with a white mark on its forehead sat still beside him. They both seemed at peace, the two looked like they just had an adventure together. What he was wearing, were garments fit for a ruler. Clothed with the finest fabric of blue, with little silver lining; although he wore all these expensive such, he never looked vein nor proud. He was a man of traits being humble. The young lad had blonde hair, its length not exceeding to the point of where his neck and back spine met, looking shaggy yet not feminine. He had light blue eyes, having people to attain stares whenever sighted with eye contact. Skin, colored light, just about the perfect hue for humans. The young man then closed his book, and leaned on the tree breathing in the fresh air. After another thought, he heard his name being called by a female voice. _

"_Finn!" Yelled the girl, who was riding on a white horse galloping towards his direction; the young lady, had long blonde hair. A lighter shade of blue as her eye color, and with grace like a true lady._

"_Fionna? What's the matter?" Finn asked his sister who was currently riding on her white horse._

"_Father needs you at the moment," She began. "I think you and him will discuss terms again, you know, about you finding a bride?" Fionna added with a whisper._

"_Again? But, I plan on ruling the kingdom without a bride." Finn retorted readying his horse and keeping his book. It was true; Finn was the type of person who had no interests in girls. Even the word 'Love' itself never made its way into his vocabulary, and also the words synonymous to it. _

_Fionna sighed at the words of his brother. "Finn, you know very well about the rules now, don't you?" She said sarcastically._

"_Hmmm. Well, yes. But, I don't think there are any maidens here who are looking for a husband." Finn replied hoping on his horse._

"_Are you kidding me? Any girl would die, just to get married to a prince." Fionna retorted._

"_Ahh, yes. __**Any girl**__ would indeed marry a prince, but to marry me alone; would they?"Finn questioned slightly rubbing his horse's head._

**...**

In realization, Finn shook his head and kept these memories never for him to throw away. He then heard a voice call him by name.

"Finn!?" Jake called.

"Yes?" He answered looking down the stairs.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed now. And since you don't have any other place to stay, you could just rest your bod here. Sound good, man?" Said Jake fixing the bed unto where Finn will sleep on.

"That's great. Umm, are you sure you won't mind?" Finn asked innocently rubbing the back part of his neck.

"Sure man. This'll be awesome," Jake replied finishing the bed. "Besides, I never even get to use this bed that much. I sleep on that drawer thing." He added pointing on a medium sized drawer filled with pillows and warm blankets of cotton.

"Really?"

"Yes. I find it super comfy plopping my buns there."

"Well, th-thank you. So much." Said Finn with a pleading voice.

"No prob, buddy."

After settling down, Jake turned off the lights, giving a dim sight to them all in the bedroom.

"Good night Jake." Finn said fixing his own covers.

"G'night Finn." Jake replied sleepily covering himself in his drawer-like bed.

The dimming of the lights had a slight feel of phobia for Finn. It reminded him of the time, when he was in the ice. There, where he saw nothing but darkness. There, where his body had been preserved, and his eyes shut like never before. "_Calm down, Finn. It's all over… For now._" He said to himself as he covered himself into the sheets, shutting his eyes and enjoying the warmth that touched his pale white skin.

**xxx**

When the daylight had come to touch, Finn heard a very familiar tune filling the room. He slowly opened his heavy lids, and sat up sleepily. He scratched his back, and then ran his fingers through his hair. The tune soon got louder. Finn decided to look for the source of unto where it came from, but before he did however, he fixed his bed before. Finn went down stairs, and was met by Beemo, who was sitting down on the living room's table. It was producing the tune that Finn longed to find.

"Beemo? Where'd you get that tune?" He asked. The tune had a slow and mellow aura.

"Hmmm?" Beemo muttered lowering down the volume in it. "It is my most favorite tune in the world, a very-very old melody." Beemo added.

All of a sudden, Jake went out from the kitchen holding a piece of cloth. "No one knows that tune, except for Beemo, me, Marceline, and maybe even Ice King." Said Jake wiping his face with the cloth he held.

"No one?" Finn questioned. "I know that tune. It's my sister's favorite. Every after she would go to sleep, I would sometimes…" Finn stopped his words, not wishing to continue. Another thought made its way into his mind; the thought of what Jake had said. "Wait. Marceline?"

"Well, yeah. Ummm. Do you know her?" Jake asked eyeing him.

"I think. That name sounds extremely familiar," Finn replied scratching his forehead. "It's like uh a gust of wind." He added.

Jake gestured Finn to eat breakfast with him. What he served was his delectable Bacon Pancakes. Big and warm stacks of pancakes, with butter and honey glazed; with bacon on the sides. Finn inhaled the odor, and remembered the smell from another of his memories.

"You are one great cook, Jake." Finn complimented tasting the meal.

"He he. Gee, uhh thanks." Jake replied a bit flattered. He then took a seat beside Finn and dug in. "So, Finn. About what I said yesterday," He began.

"Hmmm? What about it?" Finn asked eating the bacon.

"I can really sense something in ya, I just can't quite sniff it out," Replied Jake sniffing Finn from his seat. "See, I know some peeps that could possibly make ya feel all better." He added.

"Really?" Finn replied. He didn't really much care about someone fixing him up, for he knew that nothing could possibly make him feel better. He was a man who lost everything, everything that could never be replaced. "Who then?" He added not wanting to offend his kind friend.

"I got a lot of peeps in mind," Jake replied munching. "There's Tree Trunks, with her apple pies; one taste of it and you're in heaven. There's uumm, some princesses that could help you out, but I really don't know which one of them." Jake said with the lack of sureness as he scratched his left ear using his fork. "Princess Bubblegum?" He added snapping his fingers.

Finn merely choked hearing 'bubblegum'. "I-I'm sorry, but, did you just say-bubblegum? Princess?" He began to question.

"Yeah-yeah. That's it! The smartest person I know, well, besides Lady and my mom, of course." Jake said standing up, and grabbing the plates instantly stretching his arms into the sink. "Finn, we're going to the Candy Kingdom." He gestured rubbing Finn's back like a pet.

"Candy?" Finn asked again, for his curiosity certainly did get the best of him.

"Get dressed, buddy." Jake ordered pleasantly.

"But, I don't have any other clothes than these." Finn replied sadly lifting his sweater.

"Really?" Said Jake walking into the wardrobe of his. "I think, I don't have any stuff here that'll fit ya." He added searching for clothes in the wardrobe. "Well, guess you'd have to stick with that for a while, man." Jake said out of finality.

Finn didn't really want to leave. He wasn't at all that interested in seeing too many sights. But, a little part of him did wish to see the changes of the planet. "A-Are you sure about this, Jake? I mean, people or beings, might think that I'm weird, because of the paleness I have." He muttered.

"What!? Paleness? Dude, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Jake replied placing his hand on his hips. "Now, man up, and come on." He ordered, this time with more force.

"O-Okay, then." Was all Finn could utter out. Jake began to slowly push Finn out of the house, leaving Beemo behind. "Whoa. There, Jake. I haven't even fixed my hair," Finn said. "Look, it's all mussed up." He added running his fingers through it. Jake blinked, and didn't mind Finn's concerns. He then began to grow about 25 ft taller than usual, gesturing Finn to hop on. Finn on the other hand, was shocked seeing a dog do so. "I never knew you could do that." Finn said astonished.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop on!" Said Jake lowering down his height in order for Finn to climb aboard.

"Coming." Finn replied calmly.

As Jake took off, Finn saw the sights of new. Everything had seemed to come to a change, but, the air and breeze never did change. At that moment, he felt free; the feeling he has never ever felt ever since, those blasted 1000 years he was trapped in the ice. Being up there seemed to feel like an eternity; it was as if he was reborn. A new life was waiting for him; it was seeking for his existence. But, the question is, will he accept it? Will he be grudgingly take and accept the changes that occurred all throughout his long absence? To form new memories, but to never replace the past.

Finn and Jake had made it into the soft Cotton Forest. The pink cotton-like leaves touched the skin of Finn's. He felt an utter burst of curiosity has this happened.

"Jake? What are these?" Asked Finn gently touching the leaves.

"Oh. These are cotton candy; they grow from cotton candy trees." Jake answered opening his mouth as one cotton candy leaf landed on it. "Mmmm. They're tasty," He complimented the sweet delectable flavor.

"Hmmm…" Finn muttered as he felt the smooth sensational texture it had. Everywhere, it fell; it reminded him of the snow he used to hate. "Does that mean, we're close to this _Candy Kingdom_ you speak of?" He asked.

"Yup," Said Jake walking with a faster pace.

As they made their steps away from the beautiful Cotton Forest, they soon saw the Candy town. The candy bricks, houses, lots, and even people. Finn was amazed seeing candy surround the area; and he was even more amazed seeing living candy actually move and say 'Hi' to Jake.

"They talk?" Finn whispered into Jake's floppy left ear.

"Yeah, wait 'till you see the banana guards, man, you'll flip." Jake answered walking faster. Finn was met by the huge Gumball Guardians who where both sitting down on their rightful posts, producing pink bubbles of different sizes. He then saw the candy colored castle owned by the fair maiden, Princess Bubblegum. On the doors he saw two oversized banana's standing still, holding spheres.

"Yo, Banana Guards! Me and mah bud here wishes to see the princess." Said Jake walking right through the huge door of candy.

"Sure, Jake." One of them said with a cloudy voice. And right at the corner of Jake's eyes he saw Peppermint Butler holding a towel.

"Ahh, Master Jake what brings you by?" He said with a warm smile, until he saw Finn. "And who is your friend here?" He asked examining Finn closely, making sure of him if he was evil or not. He was sensing his aura. All he could smell, however, were pain, goodness, innocence, and curiosity.

"This is Finn," Jake answered as he dropped Finn off his back.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Finn to the butler reaching out his hand for him to shake it.

Peppermint happily shook his hand; the moment both hands touched, Peppermint sensed royal blood in him. He knew immediately what Finn was, and who he was. But, he didn't know Finn's past; he had no clue. "Oh, how charming. Master Finn," He replied smiling.

"Please. Call me, Finn." He suggested, for he didn't wish for the butler to call him 'Master'. It reminded him too much of his past, he couldn't bare it. He was of course surrounded by what looked like a kingdom. Memories flashed back him, as he explored the sights of the palace.

"As you wish." Peppermint said.

"Uhh, Peppermint? Me and Finn here are looking for the princess. Isn't there by any chance, that you know where she is?" Jake asked suddenly.

"Of course I do. Her majesty is in her lab, doing her experiments." The butler answered.

"Thanks, PB." Jake replied walking towards the direction of the princess' lab. As the two of them left Peppermint Butler's presence, Finn asked his friend a question.

"Jake? Is she a scientist?" Finn asked.

"Yup, she is the smartest princess I know, man." Jake replied walking close to Finn. "And the prettiest too." He added whispering with a chuckle.

"Hmmm. Okay," Finn muttered uninterested.

A large pinkish door was seen by the two; it was probably the entrance of the princess' laboratory. Finn sighed, thinking this wasn't the very best idea ever. Jake slowly opened the door, calling out her name.

"Hey, Umm, Princess? I'm here to introduce a new found friend of mine!" Jake yelled in the lab. As his voice echoed, a feminine voice was heard from a certain distance.

"Jake? Is that you?" She called back.

"Yeah, and he's not Ice King related." Jake replied looking for the princess. By the sink, Princess Bubblegum was there with her back turned; she was washing her hands. She was wearing a white lab coat; her hair was tied up into one pony tail. Finn was slightly shocked, and maybe even astonished; seeing the fair maiden not looking like the other candy people. He remained silent and calm, trying to avert his own gaze at the princess. He placed his hands on his pockets, and looked away at a certain direction, with his eyes slightly squinted observing the formulas, books, flasks, and other equipments she uses.

"But of course, right after I-" Princess Bubblegum's words were cut off as she turned around to face Jake and the man he wished to introduce. She had her gaze on Finn's averted eyes; seeing his figure, face, and the way he would move made butterflies flutter in her tummy. "Um, Jake? Wh-who is this young, charming, tall… Young man accompanying you?" She asked stutteringly at the magical dog, not as usual.

Jake had a small menacing smile grace his face. "This dude," He began gripping Finn's shoulders, making him look at PB straight in the eyes. "Is Finn. Not related to Ice King, not related to Jack Frost either." He continued.

"Nice to meet you, your majesty." Said Finn plainly, reaching out his hand, for the sake of politeness. PB gladly shook his hard yet soft hands; making her a bit concerned of her own wet hands.

"Oh, I am Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum; ruler of the Candy Kingdom. A pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Finn." She muttered out, a bit agape of the man that stood before her. She had never before seen a man such as him. "I hope you don't mind, but-"

She couldn't finish her words, because of the three knocks heard on the door. Jake opened the door, and saw Peppermint Butler standing. "Master Jake, Lady Rainicorn is on the phone." He said to Jake.

"Okay, thanks little PB." Jake replied as the butler walked away. "Yo, dudes, I gotta go get the telephone, I think Lady's looking for me. I guess I'll see you dudes, later." Said Jake to the two as he exited the lab. "Oh, wait. Finn?" He added coming back.

"Hmm?" Finn muttered bluntly at Jake.

"Do you know your way back to the house?" Jake asked.

"Of course, I got it all in here," Finn replied pointing at his head when he said 'here'. Jake smiled and finally walked out. PB swallowed at the thought she was currently thinking.

"So, Finn. Where are you from?" She began.

"Well… I came from a place not so far from here," Was all he said running his fingers through his hair. He didn't wish to let anybody know the truth for a while.

PB then noticed the paleness, and thought he was a vampire. "A-Are you a vampire?" She asked the young man. "I-I mean, I don't mean to be offensive or anything." She added fidgeting with her fingers nervously.

"No." Said Finn with a warm smile; he noticed the actions of the princess. "Not to worry, I am not even close to one. I have never ever seen one in my life, but I have read about them before." Finn added looking at her straight in the eyes, not knowing she felt a little insecure with him.

"Read?" She asked. "Well, I happen to know one." PB said moving a bit closer to him.

"Really?" Finn muttered shifting. "Are these, flasks?" He asked gently touching one.

"Yes, they're for my experiments." She answered. "You, see, I am extremely addicted to Science. I hope you think that, I'm not weird or anything." She added with a giggle as she tilted her head down of shame all the while fixing a small ounce of hair that fell on her face.

Finn looked back at her, and saw right through her. "No, no. Of course not," He said soothingly moving closer to her down face, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I like Science." He added; the distances of their faces were merely inches. PB had a light tint of pink that would match the color of her bubblegum hair spreading across her cheeks; Finn saw this and decided to back away a bit. "Anyways, what kind of experiments do you do?" He asked averting her gaze.

"Oh, well, I do formulas, tests, mixing potions, inventing certain mechanisms, and whatnot." She replied clearing her throat. "Why do you ask?" She added.

"No reason in particular," Finn replied plainly.

"Umm, would you want to conduct one right now?" She asked him sweetly.

"It would be a pleasure, your highness." Said Finn with a small smile.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, in a small house colored in different shades of purple; hidden in a cave, clean yet creepy, musical notes where spreading. Different kinds of melodic tunes filled the house, built inside a cave. There, stood a female vampire; a look of beauty and such physic. She was playing a mellow tune on her bass that what looked like an axe.

"Dadadada…" She sang soothingly as she played.

The young woman then stopped playing and placed her bass unto the floor. "Well'p. That's enough for today," She muttered plopping her body to the orange sofa. She sighed thinking of the loneliness of her house. The vampire floated weakly above the sofa, fidgeting with her long black hair.

"I wonder what I should do next…" She said out loud floating freely in her home. "Maybe if I'd mess up with folks," She added. "Ooor I should just, give nerdy Bonnie an unexpected visit…"

* * *

**Oh my glob. I'm so sorry for not updating ;_;  
****I was so caught up in school and in work at the same time.**

**Anywaays, in the story, Finn and Marceline actually do know each other. How do they know each other? A relationship perhaps?  
****Finn just doesn't remember her that much. Marceline on the other hand, remembers him like crazy.**

**P.S: No. No this isn't related to any Ice King thing. Hoho. I'll give you guys a head start. Finn recalls Simon, that's all c:**

**Thanks for the reviews dudes! I love you guys! :)  
****Reviews keep me going ;)**

**Btw, imma update next Frostday, I mean, Friday 8D**

**Stay cooool ;)**


	4. Familiar Faces

**AN: Hey guys. Yes, I'm still alive. And I am very sorry for the long wait. Hoho, there was work and school and blah blah stuff. Well, anyways, this'll be a _treat_for you guy. Yup, this chapter will probably contain Girl Talk. Let's just say, that this fanfic also has Love Triangles involved.**

**Adventure, Humor, Mistery, Romance, Drama and a little bit of Suspense :)  
Enjoy.**

**Familiar Faces**

**xxx**

* * *

Marceline was all set to visit the royal highness in her kingdom. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater with red and black stripes. Her hair was done in a messy bun; the vampire was floating on the air with her hat, as to prevent the harmful rays of the sun to burn her fragile pale skin. On her way to the kingdom, she encountered several thoughts making its way through her fantastic mind. She wasn't thinking about how she would approach Bonnie; she didn't care about that. Marceline knew that she could be her around the princess, no matter how 'distasteful' she would call her. She knows Bonnie from head to toe. She also knew how, vulnerable the pink princess could get. There were plenty of memories imprinted in her mind; some that she would never forget. She sighed heavily thinking of these thoughts, and before she knew it, she had already made it to the Candy Kingdom.

She was floating effortlessly through the Candy Village. Marceline, however, didn't plan on walking straight through the front door of the Kingdom. She planned on getting in the hard way. She floated inside the palace, through the window leading to the corridors of the kingdom. As she made her way in, she decided to walk. She knew exactly where Bonnie was. '_That nerd is probably, in her lab doing that junk she always does._' She thought to herself. Outside the lab door, Marceline stood their bluntly. The moment she was about to open it, she heard a male voice talking smoothly. '_What the? Did, Bonnie create another experiment?_' The vampire once more thought. Marceline shrugged it off, and opened the door.

"Hey, Bonnie? What'cha doing?" Marceline asked looking through the insides of the lab.

"Over here, Marceline." The princess replied with a giggle.

Marceline followed her voice. She could also hear her talking to another voice. "Pfff, what in blue blazers are you up to, now?" She retorted. Her eyes widened as she saw a man with his back turned; he was facing Bonnie who had a warm smile on her face.

"Marceline, I'd like you to meet, Finn." Said Bonnie to the curios vampire. Finn turned around, and faced Marceline.

"F-Finn?" She muttered.

"Hmm? Marceline?" Finn replied with a bit calm expression. "Woah. I guess, time sure flies, huh?" He added with his arms crossed as he examined the girl.

"Y-Yeah… I guess it does. Finn? Is that really you?" She said a bit shocked. She couldn't believe that he was still alive. Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait. So, you guys know each other?" Said Bonnie, cutting in. Marceline shook her head to scratch off the shock she felt.

"Yeah, I mean. Finn…" Marceline stuttered. "Your highness…" She added gazing at Finn. "What happened?"

Finn ran his fingers through his icy blonde hair. "Nobody's called me 'your highness' in a while." He replied in a soft tone. Bonnie didn't mind the two talking. In fact, she liked it. She has never ever seen Marceline acting like this before. '_However, he never told me, he was a prince._' The princess thought.

"I thought you were… Gone." Said Marcy.

"Well… I don't blame you." Finn replied sarcastically with a small chuckle.

"No, no. I mean, I thought you were gone forever." Marceline clarified her words with a sorry tone.

"Nah, you know me. I just, don't go that easily." Said Finn scratching his upper forehead.

"Yeah, well… Umm, you sure did change." Marceline replied with an unexpected giggle. Bonnie noticed the 'flirty' attitudes of the vampire, but decided to let it be, and just observe her different traits at the moment.

"And so did you. You don't seem to look like, the little girl who was running around the village waiting for her knee to get scraped." Finn retorted chuckling at the memories of young Marceline. The two had met before, when Marcy was six and Finn was already eighteen, therefore applying huge age gap. But, seeing the situation now made Marcy feel a bit too excited knowing that she wasn't THAT young anymore.

"Yeah, and you were always there to clean up my scars? Remember?" She replied with again the flirty voice.

Finn took a step back, and laughed a bit. "How could I not forget?" He said smiling and looked away. His attention soon went to the princess who had been watching them. "Well, Bonnie? You must know that, Marceline Abadeer and I know each other, from, well, sometime now." Finn stated to the princess, not wanting to forget about here mere presence.

"Yes, it isn't obvious." She said sarcastically giggling at the two friends.

At that moment, Finn felt a bit tight. It was as if, he couldn't breathe enough. Like, he was being trapped; the atmosphere was rough and pressured. Two girls and one attractive guy. What more could you expect? He simply shrugged it off, and went back into examining the potions he and Bonnie had constructed.

Just when Bonnie was about to approach Finn, so that she and him could have another _scientific_ conversation, Marceline grabbed her by the arm dragging the princess behind the book shelves.

"Woah. Marceline?" Bonnie whispered softly.

"I can't believe, it's HIM." Marceline replied with a panicky whisper.

"So, you mean to say, that HE was that guy you were talking about, before?" Bonnie added to clarify the conversation.

"YES! I really thought he was a goner, but now… It's just so… impossible," Marceline said rubbing her face vigorously. "And I suppose, you think he's hot? Right?" She added with a menacing smile gracing her smooth face.

The pink princess couldn't help but to blush at her words. "Wh-what? Him? Come, on. Y-You have got to be kidding me!" Bonnie replied laughing. Marceline crossed her arms, and smiled playfully at the stuttering princess.

"Yeah, I knew it. You defs, have the hots for him," Marcy retorted spanking her forehead followed by veracious laughs.

"N-No, I don't!" Bonnie tried to bluff, but, alas nobody would buy her bluff. It was pretty obvious because of her blushing face.

"Bonnie," Marceline spoke. "Look, every girl would definitely fall for him." She said grabbing Bonnie by the shoulders, as she and her peeked through the holes that opened through Finn. "I mean, look at him," She added addressing to the man, who was doing scientific methods at the moment. Marceline kept going, and every time she would say one trait about Finn, Bonnie would lightly blush.

"**Bonnie, He's got skill,**" The vampire began.

Finn was seen, looking closely at one flask and pouring green substances carefully in it, agile not to overdose the formula.

"**He's got the brains.**" She again said.

Finn then wrote certain equations on the white board using Bonnie's blue marker. The cap of the marker was on Finn's mouth; gripping it so that it wouldn't fall off or anything.

"**Look at his penmanship,**" She kept going.

Finn wrote something on the sides of the white board. It was obviously the methods and the procedures on how to solve and to craft whatever he was up to.

"**He's got charisma leveled to a thousand,**" She again told her while they were watching the man.

Finn ran his fingers through his hair and whipped the small ounce of sweat that dripped through his forehead.

"**He's got… The looks.**" And at the end, she finally whispered it.

Finn then, removed the white lab coat because of the hotness he was feeling. Looking like James Bond as he directly stole a glance at the ladies with his piercing dark blue eyes. Little did he know, that they were secretly admiring him at the moment.

Bonnie and Marceline blushed cheekily; until Bonnie gently pushed Marcy below of the book shelves.

"Okay, okay. He's like Mr. Perfect, but, surely he's got flaws, right?" Bonnie questioned with a childish whisper tone.

"Yeah, he's got few. He doesn't like love for the opposite sex. It's like, he doesn't want a girlfriend or something; I really don't get that about him. And he's lips, it's a bit glossy, but, hey, it looks kinda' good and it also… Tastes good." Marceline replied, seductively.

"What? Why not?" Bonnie retorted.

"I dunno. Maybe some, dame or two broke his heart from before. Maybe he needs someone to heal it," Marceline shrugged.

The princess slumped down, and sighed heavily. She then smiled coyly and spoke. "I don't get it," She said, smiling as she embraced her knees and laid on her arms. "If he's like Mr. Perfect with a bruised heart, then, why are you telling me wonderful things about him? I mean, shouldn't you be taking all of the glory by now?" She added softly with a smiling voice.

Marceline sat beside her. "Well, I thought, maybe you had the right to know. And plus, this doesn't mean that I'm already giving him to you, Bonnie," She replied with a chuckle in her voice.

"What?"

"So, is it _on_?" Marceline asked menacingly.

"What are you implying?" The princess questioned innocently. Although, she already had a hint of where this was going, and what Marceline meant.

The vampire reached out one hand for the Princess to shake it. "I said, IS IT ON?" She again asked.

The princess was having second thoughts about her next move; but then, decided to go with it.

Bonnie shook Marceline's hand, and smiled with a sick expression.

"May the best woman win." Bonnie added shaking her hand.

**xxx**  
**  
**

* * *

**AN: This was simply a short chapter or scene implying that Bonnibel and Marceline here, were going to have a little competition for the heart of Finn. But, hey, this doesn't entirely mean, that they're the only ones involved in this love battle. *coughs* Lumpy ehem Space *coughs* Princess.**

**There ya have it folks. I just finished my morning walk with my dog and neighbor friend. And boy, am I tired. Oh and btw, I'm free for today's week and I might just do a couple of updates here and there ;)**

**Chuuu~ **

**Tune in for the next Chapter:  
Chapter 4 of The Tales of Ice  
"_Just go with It_"**


	5. Stuck in the Middle

**Chapter 4: Stuck in the Middle**

**Tales of Ice**

* * *

Both girls walked casually towards Finn; Bonnie on his right, and Marceline by his left. He glanced quickly at the two smiling ladies. '_Uh-oh..._' He thought.

**xxx**

When the evening came, and when all had parted ways, Finn was seen sitting on top of a tree branch enjoying the moonlight's presence. He sat there, peacefully dangling his feet to the air. He felt lonely, remembering his past. Though, the thought of both girls he met did however cross his path.

'_I barely know them. And of course I know Marceline, but, still... She's grown. Who knows what she's like now? Bonnie on the other hand... Let's me remember far too much of my past. Seeing her sometimes makes my heart sink._

'_Why am I even thinking about them? I just met both of their presences today, and yet I think too much of them. Maybe it's just because I feel lonely...'_

The young lad inhaled and straightened his posture. He blew from his mouth, and cool blue air came out; grasping this cold form of air, with a stroke of a hand he moulded it into what looked like a tiny little girl who was running around on the air. It kept moving, circling him with easy motion. Finn then formed a little teenage man following the little girl, watching her and playing with her at the same time. He could hear them. In his head. He can hear the joyful laughs of the two. He clenched his fist, and the two silhouettes of ice dispersed into icicle drops spreading into the air.

'_I miss it._'

Finn looked down, and felt the night grow colder, but didn't mind it whatsoever. He sighed again and slowly but fiercely ran his fingers through his icy hair, running his hand all the way to the back his neck. He could've sworn he saw snow come out of his hair as he did so.

'_Why do I always make a mess out of things?_'

Out of frustration, the young lad, scratched his slashing hair vigorously as tiny particles of snowflakes fell off. One flake however nipped his nose, making him smile softly and catch it with a wave of a finger.

'_Heh. Kinda' like… Jack Frost._'

He stopped thinking, and jumped down landing on the ground therefore applying slight cold air within the atmosphere. He looked back up to the branch, until he noticed the very spot he sat on had snow enveloping it. Finn sighed heavily again, walking back to the tree fort longing for a good night's rest.

**...**

_In a village, there, a young girl running around having nothing but a smiling face. Her hair was short, pale skin, and was wearing her natural attire fit for her age. She was happily skipping into the village, until she came upon a tall young man who was walking; the man with deep blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair, and wore clothing's of a wealthy man._

"_Finn!" Called the young girl as she approached him._

"_Ahh, Marceline." The man addressed to Finn, replied sitting at her height. "What brings you by?" He asked with concern._

"_Oh, nothing. Dad wasn't home, and I was a bit board, so I planned on maybe playing in the village!" She replied giggling as carefree as can be._

_Finn smiled at her. And yet he still felt sad of her current situation. Her father would only sometimes be home. Her mother on the other hand, passed away in such a tender age of her daughter's. "Okay, then. Are you ready to have some fun, little Marcy?" He asked with a childish accent._

"_Why of course!" She replied. "But, before that, can you please carry me?" She added laughing._

"_It would be an honor, m'lady." He stated bowing like a sir. Finn hugged her, and carried her on top of his shoulders. The two laughing un-endlessly, it was as if they had made their way into paradise's lair as one could say._

**...**

And with that, a young vampire awoke from her peaceful slumber.

'_What a dream…_ _No, wait. Memory._' She thought smiling to herself as she remembered these little hours she had with Finn from back then.

'_I really miss him._' Marceline kept going. She sat up, and stoked her hair sighing happily. She just couldn't believe that he was still alive. She bit her bottom lip, and got up floating her way towards her bathroom. She was excited to see Finn again, knowing that they had the same height and adult features. It was now, just so easy.

**xxx**

In another scene, Finn was here seen exiting the Tree Fort. He figured he needed a little bit space and decided to walk out again, which Jake understood and allowed him to roam the land, as long as he'd be safe.

Finn was walking alone on the grasslands, wearing a different set of attire, which he got from Jake. Now, he wore a loose grey sweatshirt, a bit big for his size; and dirty brown jeans for the bottom. His hair was all mussed up messily, because of him running his fingers through it occasionally.

'_Where should I be heading now?_'

He wandered off, until he eventually made it to the Forest. Although he was indeed wondering off, he also did keep track of his path in order to know the way back. He then smelled a camp fire tingle the tip of his nose. The young lad looked around, until out of the corner of his deep blue eyes, he saw a purple cloud looking creature blabbering words with its accent talking on its phone. Finn decided to go to the creature. He snooped down, and stood behind her. The creature however, didn't seem to notice of his presence.

"Like, I just can't believe that he's already taken… Uh-uh, I totally know what you mean, girl. I swear, if I find a totally hot guy I would defs go for-"

Her words were cut, because of Finn lightly touching her 'lumps'.

"OH MY GLOB! WHO THE LUMP ARE YOU?! STOP TOUCHING MEEH! AARGH!" It moaned with a manly accent.

"Goodness. My apologies." Said Finn taking a step back.

At that moment, the purple creature gazed at him with sparkly eyes, and hugged him as tight as possible. "I am so sorry for yelling at you, hot guy. I thought you were Tony!" She said hugging him tighter.

Finn on the other hand, was frozen. His lower hipline was currently being occupied by a purple cloud stranger. "Madame? I beg your pardon, but-" Finn couldn't continue anymore because he felt her squeeze him tighter. She was also squeezing his private spot. Finn blushed pink at this. It would be incredibly rare for him to blush. He once bared in mind, that he should never blush. He's been obeying that rule of his, ever since he turned twelve.

The creature finally decided to let him go. "Oh my Glob! This is just so sudden, but, HI there, and mah name, is LSP." She introduced herself leaning closer to him.

"A pleasure. I'm Finn." Finn replied reaching out his hand for the sake of politeness.

LSP couldn't help but to squeal with such glee, as he reached out his hand. "We're like soul mates… I'm a princess by the way" She said whispering to his ear, seductively.

Finn shifted uncomfortably and scratched his head. "Ah, well then, whatever are you doing here in the woods?" Finn asked her, with a weak tone.

"Mah lumpin' parents are being jerks right now! And pluss, I like, want to live alone," She replied. "And I don't mind of you would wanna… Live with me?" She continued.

Finn trembled the moment he heard her words and soon decided to 'let her down gently' like what a man would do. "I'm very sorry but, maybe some other time, perhaps? Right now I have to…" Finn kept on thinking hard for a proper excuse of his. "Go to the Candy Kingdom. Yes." He added. It was the only place he knew that could possibly fix his sentence.

"WHAT?" She replied angrily.

"I'm very sorry, but I-uh-have to go." Finn said out of finality as he ran away from her.

LSP stood there err floated there, still holding her phone. Finn on the other hand was speed walking away from her camp sight.

'_What the plummings was that? What kind of a world is this?_'

Finn never stopped his tracks, until he nearly smacked himself into a Cotton Candy tree trunk.

"OUCHY!" He complained like a little child. He plopped down to the soft ground still facing the tree and rubbed his forehead gently. Out of the blue, he heard a female voice call him yet again.

"Finn?" She said.

Finn turned around and looked up. He was met by the beautiful face of Bonnie, wearing a simple yellow shirt with white shorts; her hair was messily tied into a pony tail and bangs on side.

"Oh. Hey Bonnie," Finn replied still sitting down.

"What are you doing down there?" She asked placing her arms on her hips.

"I umm, b-bumped into this um tree." Finn replied slightly bowing his head because of the shame he felt. Trying to hide his lightly pink face.

Bonnie giggled, thinking it was cute. She sat beside him suite, and smiled at him as sweetly as possible. Finn smiled weakly at her, and averted her gaze.

"Finn?" She began.

"Hm?" He answered.

Bonnie couldn't help but simply gaze at him. Although she too was also extra careful not wanting Finn to think that she was definitely interested in him. Or maybe she just wanted him for her. Maybe, she had a crush on him without her own acknowledge. All she knew is that she wanted to get to know him better. But, ever since Marceline started the competition, things got a little bit more serious.

"I was thinking. Um, would you like me to show you around?" She felt her heart skip a beat. "I mean I haven't got anything else to do for today." She finished looking away.

Finn blinked then scratched his chin. Amused. She was willing to do so. "Sure, why not." He smiled warmly. That smile could've been the very first truthful smile he has ever showed ever since his break-out from the ice.

Bonnie squealed silently to herself, and composed her inner being. She stood up, and reached a hand to Finn. "Let's get going then."

Finn hesitated at first, but eventually grabbed her hand as gently as he could, and stood right in front of her; making Bonnie blush pink. "Shall we?" Finn asked with his smooth silky voice, being as nice as possible.

It took her 3 gulps in order for her to speak out her words. "Yes, of course."

Finn chuckled lightly at her demeanor and held her hand tighter. Squeezing it lightly, giving it the very pleasure to entangle her fingers with him. He was used to holding peoples' hands. Let alone the thought of him having a sister, he and her would always hold each others' hands whenever intended.

"Okay, so, how does 'riding a train' sound like? Would that be okay?" She asked with concern, still barely breathing, adjusting, and hoping to cut the awkwardness of their entangled fingers. Finn thought about it for a moment. He didn't think whether it'd be alright to ride a train or not, instead, he thought of the way she said it. It sounded so gentle, and so light. It almost made him feel _happy _in a way. But, he eventually dismissed the feeling and gave her a quick nod.

The two walked together but not as close as lovers. Hands not entangled, nope, not anymore indeed. Finn managed to free his hand from her grasp. It made her feel a bit lonely, not having his secure and protective hand occupy hers. Nonetheless, she didn't seem to point it out as a big deal, or a way of rejection. They only met yesterday, for Pete's sakes. She understood him as clearly as the equations she would encounter during her time of solving certain problems.

Finn followed her closely to the train station. Its location, built right behind the Candy Kingdom. It took them about 17 minutes 39 seconds and counting in order for them to reach their designated destination. And within these seconds, neither of them seemed to have spoken a word to each other. Somehow, there was silence. Bonnie decided to break this loud silence.

"Finn?" She began, still addressing him by his first. Somehow, calling him that, made her feel light headed.

"Yes?" He muttered gazing at the train station. They were waiting for a train to stop by.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Finn diverted his attention towards her, looking at her intently, noticing that she worries about him far too much. "I'm fine."

* * *

**A/N: A thousand pardons for not updating. I was currently busy. But, now, I am here to stay. And I might just update again next week. :)**

**WHERE IS MARCELINE? Yeah, in the next chap she shall be there! :D**

**This fan fic contains Fubblegum and Finnceline; and maybe I might just change the rating because of that (ahem Lime). A little bit of suspense, mystery, adventure, so you guys might wanna keep up. Go Sherlock mode if you must ;)**

**I just hope writers block won't be a butt. :I **

**Please review~ The more reviews, the more I write. Yeah, it's like fuel :D**


	6. Of Ruins and Broken Promises

**Of Ruins and Broken Promises  
****Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**XXX**

The warm embrace of the sun's rays took place upon the sight of a young curious lad sitting beside a Candy Royal. His deep blue eyes were gazing upon the mesmerizing sights of the route the train took. He sighed, knowing that the place out grew itself; it somehow seemed to be something unrealistic, a fantasy perhaps. Something hard to believe in, something that only a mere child would take rather seriously. For him it was nothing but mutation, it wasn't evolution. Little did he know, Bonnie had the perfect place in mind for him. She was going to take him somewhere only he could surely understand the true purpose of the place built. No doubt, it was going to be someplace old and mysterious.

"It's wonderful isn't it?" She suddenly broke the silence.

"I guess. I've never seen anything like it," He replied gently tracing the small cracks of the window's glass.

"Neither have I before." Bonnie said softly.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. Of course, she was bound to be used to such a sight, knowing that she lives around here.

"I mean, I've always seen it as something different. But now, I see something more." She explained as she joined gazing upon the red gumballs stuck together.

"Didn't you do it yourself?" He again asked.

"Pff, of course not. I have no idea how it happened. Although I have been studying it for a while now," She looked down casted. "And I know that, things were different before... I've read books about it..." She added not facing him in the eyes.

"Not like it's your fault." He said softly still looking out the window.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now about to cross upon the abandoned ruins." Announced the conductor.

"Oh, that's our stop Finn." Bonnie said tapping his lap lightly.

"Abandoned ruins?" Finn asked.

She was about to answer him, but then the train stopped. She smiled at him warmly and quickly grabbed his arm tightly. "Come on Mr.!" She said dragging him out of the train.

"Good bye your majesty!" Said chorus of the other Candy and non Candy citizens left.

**XXX**

Once the train began moving again, Finn and Bonnie were alone in what looked like a huge forest. He couldn't seem to make out what those vines and moss were covering. He heard cricket noises, and the scent of fresh pine cones scratching his nose.

"Where—where are we?" Finn asked gazing upon the oddly mysterious place.

"I'm sure you know where we are," Bonnie replied walking farther into the woods.

"Hey! We're not going in there, aren't we?" He asked a bit unsure.

"Of course we are!" She replied giggling with spirit. "Now, come on before I change my mind." She gave him a hand signal to follow her.

Finn sighed. "Alright. Guess, I better follow you to protect you, right?"

"What? No way! Not like I can't handle myself!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Finn chuckled.

"Yes." She said matter-o-factly.

"Pff." Finn muttered.

Bonnie sighed happily looking at him. She was happy, at the same time guilty. Guilty about what? Perhaps she was guilty about the fact that Marceline wasn't here, or perhaps she was seemingly guilty about what happened to him. She didn't actually entirely know his real past, but, she did have hints about it. Maybe she felt guilty because, everything he lost was replaced by what everything she had.

A huge block of realization hit her, and she looked away from the man who was walking beside her.

Finn on the other hand, had no clue where they were, or where she was leading him to. It wasn't too hot, since the overly grown trees where indeed covering the harmful rays of the sun. By now, the ozone layer was surely destroyed. It's been a thousand years for Glob's sakes.

"Look there, Finn." Bonne whispered pointing at a certain location.

Finn furrowed his brows and saw a huge abandoned theatre house. Moss and vines were covering it entirely; its colour faded and had holes in it. He was in utter shock. Mesmerized that he left his mouth open.

Bonnie giggled. "Surprised?" She said placing both hands on her hips.

"Astonished." He corrected gazing upon the old ruin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in!" She suggested speed walking inside the old theatre house.

Finn followed suit trying his best to focus of what was currently occurring. What he saw, felt like a slap of memories, a dash of nostalgia pacing back and forth, a pinch of magic and an ounce of utter happiness. The feeling was simply unexplainable. Behind bushes, vines, old trees, chunks of odd looking moss, how could an old theatre house still exist? The world was mutated. Mutated enough that the vines and mosses were shaded in different shades of purple and green. But, none seemed to care.

"Woah." Finn uttered as he stepped right in the huge abandoned yet majestic place.

"Amazing isn't it?" Bonnie said tracing the old cracks on the walls.

"How'd this even—"

"Happen? I don't know either. I've been here thrice already, and I've been studying it, wondering about it, and its past. I guess my curiosity got the best of me." She interrupted.

Finn fell silent. He saw chairs covered of the finest red cloths, the stage painted with the rarest seen kind of paint that stuck unto it even until this very moment. Even though the place was covered by moss and vines of all sort, he still felt the magic—the memory, the promise.

"Do you... Know anything about it?" She asked softly walking to him this time.

At first Finn hesitated to reply. But then, she was the one who brought him there, so why not?

"My sister. Um, me and the whole family went here to watch a special act being done by the best actors and actresses in town, my little sister dropped something—or was it forgot something? I think she lost her favorite handkerchief that day." He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she cried over it so much, that I just had to go back here and look for it again..." He looked down as he remembered how painful it was to see her cry.

Bonnie felt saddened. Regretting that she ever asked such a stupid question that reminded him of something he probably didn't want to be reminded of. "I'm so sorry, I know I shouldn't have—"

"Ah come on, it's alright!" Finn replied smiling at her warmly hoping not to make her feel uncomfortable in any way possible. "Now, come on and help me find it." He said as he began to scour the land.

Bonnie furrowed her brows, yet had a small smile gracing her face. '_It's quite nice of him to still hope it's here. I mean, it can't be here anymore. What if some random cleaning guy already threw it out after they finished watching the act way back? He's insane—but still. Ah, what am I saying. He's cute and I like that fact that he's still looking for it at the moment.' _

"Seen anything yet?" She asked as she joined him in his special quest.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes, I have." Finn replied a bit sarcastically.

"What?" Bonnie said softly not getting his point.

"Behold." Finn held a baby blue colored handkerchief. Slightly ruffled, with little holes in it. "My sister's hanky." He finished letting her hold it.

* * *

**XXX**

**I did this one for Fubblegum ;_;**

**Sorry for the late update otl. Next one will be Finnceline. I actually did this chap while watching "The Lucky One". And well, it was bootiful. Logan was like Finn and girl was like Bonnie ;_; the kid was like the responsibilities. Omg I'm sorry. I feel soo awfully emotional right now. I have classes later, sooo, bye bye my sweet sweet reader. Mwah~**

**I love you guys for the reviews~ Thanks man. I'll do my best always. Chuu~ ((I just realized I can't type a heart shaped thingy here. 3333 So, have the number 3 instead ;u;))**


End file.
